necesidad
by alexsasunaru
Summary: Sasuke quedo huerfano junto a su sobrina sobreviviendo a la guerra ahora ella esta muy emferma, no tienen dinero para la medicinas penas si para el alimento, sin embargo sasuke por protegerla aria todo inclusive convertirse en el amante de ese americano
1. aceptando

En un viejo y asqueroso lugar, un bunker abandonado ahora que había terminado la guerra, una niña de apenas nueve años, ardiendo en fiebre, estaba siendo atendida por un joven de cabellos azabaches. Ambos tenían un aspecto miserable.

—Me siento muy cansada —susurraba con voz débil la pequeña mientras se acurrucaba contra el pecho del agotado joven.

—No cierres los ojos, por favor no lo hagas —le rogaba el mayor mientras luchaba por no derramar lagrimas—, por favor…

Pero era inútil insistir, el cansancio estaba ganando terreno con una enorme facilidad. La razón era que la pequeña estaba desnutrida, él también, pero en la indefensa criatura traía peores consecuencias y se encontraba gravemente enferma.

—Ten, come un poco Hinata —insistía mientras le ofrecía insistentemente un poco de sopa, lo único que tenían para comer.

"necesito dinero" pensó con desesperación.

Si, lo necesitaba urgentemente, no sólo era el problema de su precaria alimentación, Hinata era ciega y además estaba enferma y su salud estaba empeorando. Sasuke debía comprarle medicinas.

"tal vez si robo…" Pensaba abatido. Estaba sintiéndose acorralado, teniendo que considerar cualquier mínima posibilidad entre las pocas que tenía, desesperado, haría lo que fuera para obtener unos cuantos centavos. Mientras, le daba lo último que quedaba de alimento a Hinata sin importarle que él no hubiera ingerido comida desde hacía dos días. No le importaba quedarse sin comida por ella, había trabajado hasta el cansancio para que no le faltara alimento, incluso hasta había robado para que la pequeña pudiese comer algunas veces.

Y es que si ver a Hinata delgada y pálida causaba pena, mirar a Sasuke en tan deplorable estado causaba una impresión todavía más fuerte. El joven tenía dos tremendas ojeras que en su pálida piel hacían ver su estado todavía más acabado; los huesos de los pómulos se asomaban grotescos en su rostro; su cabello grasoso y descuidado cayendo a los lados; su ropa desgastada, remendada incontables veces, sucia; zapatos rotos del uso y diversas heridas en su lastimado y lánguido cuerpo.

Mas él no se lamentaba de ello pues era el resultado de trabajar duramente, dormir poco, estar enfermo y malcomer. Pequeños sacrificios que eran necesarios para poder darle todo lo que tenía a su alance a la pequeña, debía cuidarla, Hinata era lo único que le quedaba, el recuerdo de su preciado hermano, ella era la prioridad.

"…necesito un medico"

Sasuke estaba desesperado, debía actuar rápido y no quería tener que recurrir a aquello, no, pero ver así a Hinata le partía el alma.

—Hinata —le llamó, agitándola suavemente sacándola de su estupor.

—Oto-sama —le respondió la pequeña débilmente se había exaltado y se removió inquieta entre sus brazos. El corazón de Sasuke se volvía a oprimir en su pecho.

—Calma pequeña, calma —repetía acariciándole la espalda para tranquilizarla mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza. Sasuke sólo era capaz de tener aquellas muestras de cariño con la pequeña, él era de carácter frio como el hielo, educado en la más estricta disciplina japonesa, la tenía hasta en el corazón.

-------

Los días iban pasando y la pequeña no presentaba ningún asomo de mejoría, Sasuke con mucho trabajo había conseguido un poco de dinero, suficiente para su manutención algunos días más; mientras, procuraba traer lo mejor para ella: verduras y arroz. Si bien la guerra había terminado ellos sufrían de las consecuencias. Habían quedado huérfanos, como tantos que habían por las calles. Sasuke contaba con apenas trece años cuando se tuvo que hacer cargo de Hinata, ahora tenía diez y siete años.

Pero si bien el problema del alimento estaba resuelto quedaba todavía el de la medicina. Los medicamentos eran escasos y sobre todo costosos ¿De dónde sacaría el dinero? No importaba cuanto trabajara de sol a sol en el campo, lo poco que conseguiría sería para lamentarse, no alcanzaría a reunir lo suficiente a tiempo y aunque robara la comida en vez de comprarla de todas formas no alcanzaría. Otra opción era robar el dinero, cosa que no sería la primera vez, pero había tenido suerte de no le atraparan suerte. Sasuke empezaba a sentir la presión sobre él. Por último, estaba aquella opción; aceptar la oferta de convertirse en el amante de aquel extranjero, cosa que a su pesar, parecía la única opción viable.

"intentaré robarlo, si no lo consigo así entonces… iré"

"no baja la fiebre"

—Oto-sama, sabes… las mariposas están muy bonitas.

—Lo sé —respondió angustiado mientras ponía un paño húmedo en su cabeza—, son muy lindas.

Era demasiado doloroso que le recordara la gravedad de su estado.

"Itachi voy a salvarla." Juraba mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños

Mas lamentablemente Hinata necesitaba urgente las medicinas, para complicar la situación: la fiebre ya no era el único síntoma y no tenía la posibilidad de que un médico la atendiera.

-------

—Señor, el chico que nos dijo está aquí —anunció entrando en el lujoso salón una joven castaña, haciendo una reverencia.

—Gracias, Shizune, que lo hagan pasar.

Naruto sonrió triunfante mientras se acomodaba mejor en el hermoso sillón Victoriano en espera de su visita, no tardaron en volver a tocar y con paso de plomo Sasuke avanzó hasta él cargando a la niña en sus brazos. Todavía le costaba creer dónde estaba; sabía que los extranjeros tenían muchos recursos pues la guerra les había beneficiado y estaba seguro de que él podría conseguir, con tan solo dar la orden, a un médico para Hinata.

Naruto, el americano, señor de la casa; dio un vistazo de exploración a los recién llegados, recorriendo desde los pies a la cabeza, negando con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados destilaba furia.

Les habrían negado el paso no ser porque Naruto había dicho que debían dejarle pasar, era ilógico que llegaran entrara a la mansión y mucho más que los llevasen frente a él. El muchacho de cabello azabache estaba mugriento —cosa normal ya que ni bien salía de trabajar debía ir a cuidar a Hinata es mas inclusive esos días no había trabajado por cuidar a la pequeña—, mientras que la pequeña niña en su regazo ardía en fiebre tenía un kimono viejo y estaba descalza. Ahora entendía…

—Está ardiendo en fiebre —con voz grave Sasuke rompió el silencio—, necesita un doctor y no puedo pagar la medicina.

Se notaba el trabajo que le había costado admitirlo. La sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto se amplió más, aunque no le gustó ver a Hinata tan acabada, se apresuró a llamar a la doncella.

—Shizune, lleva a la niña contigo y que sea atendida por un médico —indicó en cuanto entró.

—Hai, Naruto-sama.

Sasuke se resistía a soltarla, pero tuvo que dejarla en sus manos, Shizune rápida ordenó que fuera atendida y llevada a una habitación limpia mientras ella traía al doctor para revisarla. Por suerte el doctor de Naruto acababa de irse tras hacerle una revisión rutinaria al rubio, así que no debía de estar muy lejos.

Mientras tanto en el salón se encontraban ambos, el rubio a diferencia del pelinegro vestía un traje negro de la época, de la más fina tela por supuesto, con unos zapatos nuevos y limpios.

Contrastando con la imagen deprimente y anoréxica del azabache.

—Necesitas un baño —dijo el rubio con tono burlón— apestas.

—Pienso pagarte esto hasta el último centavo —respondió Sasuke mirando con fiera decisión al rubio.

Aquel comentaría provoco que el rubio sonriera con ironía ante las circunstancias

—¿Sabes cuánto cuesta el médico?

—Crees que soy idiota, claro que lo se —respondió Sasuke con seriedad y molestia.

—Lo siento olvide lo que fuiste.

Sasuke odiaba que lo subestimaran, porque aunque ahora se encontrase sobreviviendo, alguna vez la vida le había sonreído. Antes de la guerra Sasuke vivía con todo los lujos, su familia era inmensamente respetada y poseía grandes cantidades de terrenos y propiedades en distintas partes del país.

—Todo se perdió con la guerra. Ahora mírate —dijo divertido el rubio para volver a hacer una pausa durante la cual su expresión se volvió más serena, y es que no podía contener su euforia—. Atenderán a la niña y le darán de comer algo decente.

Sasuke no pudo hacer más que aguantarse las ganas de maldecir al rubio que tenía delante.

—Bueno, entonces ¿pensaste en mi oferta?

El aludido agachó la cabeza.

—¿Si no lo hago… no atenderá el médico a Hinata, no es así?

—¿Por quién me tomas? —dijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos indignado—. Es una niña; pero no volvería a interceder, y por supuesto tú la verías sufrir. Así que dime ¿no preferirías que ella tuviera comida todos los días, ropas decentes y un techo que no amenace con caerse encima en cualquier momento? Es más, tu mismo estas tan delgado y sucio…

Acortó en todo lo posible la distancia y acercándole la mano le limpió la mejilla con el pulgar.

—Sin mencionar apestoso —continuó haciendo un gesto de asco frunciendo la nariz—. ¿O te irás y le quitarás la oportunidad de que tenga lo que merece?

Aunque no se podía ver la expresión de Sasuke se tensó, apretó fuertemente los puños y se repitió una vez más su deseo y la razón por la que estaba ahí parado:

"…que ella pueda comer un plato caliente todos los días"


	2. Hermano, poniendo las cosas en claro

Privarle de lo que merecía… —se repitió, las palabras parecieron hacer eco en su mente— era verdad, es decir, ¿qué podría ofrecerle él si no era tristeza y dolor? El rubio tenía razón, con la delicada salud de Hinata y el escaso dinero con el que contaba siempre se jugaba un peligroso y juego de azar en el que ponían en juego su frágil vida; su muerte sería una situación que él jamás se perdonaría, nunca, proteger a esa criatura fue la promesa que hizo a su querido hermano en su lecho de muerte, protegerle con todo su corazón así cómo en su tiempo lo hiciese su hermano con él.

Recordaba con pesar aquel triste día.

Dentro del refugio se encontraban montones de cuerpos tirados por el piso, era un autentico frenesí; los médicos no se daban abasto, no eran suficientes para atender a todos; ya casi no quedaban medicamentos y llegaban cada vez más y más heridos. Hombres, mujeres, niños… con toda clase de heridas.

Un caos, dónde médicos y enfermeras tenían que hacer milagros. y aunque daban todo de sí veían impotentes cómo aquellas personas con medios de higiene y equipo adecuado estarían con vida; jóvenes que apenas empezaban a vivir iban muriendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; padres que dejarían mas huérfanos solos en ese maldito infierno en el que se había convertido Japón debido a la guerra y que tenia a todos sumidas en la desesperación y el terror.

Entre todo ese movimiento se encontraban dos pelinegros y una niña pequeña. El joven Uchiha Sasuke tenía que ver ante sus propios ojos, pasmado, el estado de su hermano mayor, y aunque intentaba no hacerlo no podía evitarlo sentirse aún más desgraciado y destrozado. Sasuke estaba consciente de que moriría pronto; padecía de una rara enfermedad de la que poco se sabía y que en aquella época era completamente incurable, ahora conocida como cáncer. Además de que sus ojos y piernas habían resultado heridos durante el último bombardeo.

Itachi estaba realmente mal y él lo sabía, estaba hundido en la desesperación era tan solo un niño de 13 años ¿Qué haría ahora solo? Hacía sólo un mes que su madre había fallecido con graves quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, la muerte de Mikoto había sido nada fácil, había agonizado durante días. Hasta que finalmente no resistió.

Fue un duro golpe para ambos, mas Itachi se encargo de sacarlos adelante, sin él no sabía qué hacer.

—Sa… su... ke— alcanzó a pronunciar entrecortadamente con notable dificultad, era como un ronco susurro que no pudo continuar por un absceso de tos.

—Hermano, no— Sasuke de inmediato intercedió, intentando ahogar el sollozo que quería salir desde el fondo de su alma, quería llorar y expresar de alguna manera la impotencia sentida en ese momento.

—Debes ser fuerte —el mayor sin embargo le ignoró, y reuniendo sus fuerzas logró sujetar la mano del menor entre la suya continuó con su voz temblorosa y pausada— yo, siento dejarte solo…

—No digas eso Itachi, yo ¿Qué haré sin ti? —respondió alterado.

—Ve a To-kyo, con los parientes, por, favor, y cuida, de Hinata…

—Hermano… —la mano de Sasuke temblaba por la suma de frustración contenida. ¡Itachi no podía darse por vencido!

—Sien..to, que no podamos ir, jun..tos a la pla..ya — finalizó con una tenue sonrisa, y colocando sus dedos en la frente de Sasuke(aun a pesar de estar ciego lo hiso al tanteo y la encontró)lo golpeó débilmente como cuando era un niño— lo siento, ya no habrá pro…xi..ma vez…

Así Itachi exhaló su último suspiro.

Y fue allí, entre todo el caos reinante, que el nombre de su hermano se agregó a la interminable lista de los tantos que morían sin que nadie más le rindiese honores o se percatara del fatal suceso, el mundo no se hacía más gris, y tampoco se detenía aun con todo el dolor que sentía, todos seguían sus actividades como si nada hubiera pasado; no es que las personas fueran insensibles y no valoraran la vida, sí que lo hacían, sobre todo los médicos, pero viendo tanta sangre, tanto dolor y tantas muertes; teniendo que intentar salvar a los pocos que aun tienen posibilidad, no te puedes permitir quedarte a mirar a los otros, si lamentablemente la vida es así de cruel.

Y eso Sasuke lo aprendió a sus jóvenes trece años, ese fue el día en que él se quedo solo con su pequeña sobrina, ese fue el día donde Sasuke empezó a vivir y responsabilizarse.

"Hinata merece algo mejor, de lo que yo le puedo dar" eran los pensamientos del azabache mientras tomaba un relajante baño, baño que no recordaba haber tomado así en años, normalmente se bañaba con un balde de agua que se echaba encima de su cuerpo o en el rio cercano, hacerlo ya era un lujo.

Pensó con burla que qué clase de lujos eran esos, darle a Hinata el trozo más grande y más fresco a la hora de comer mientras que él podía comer del mismo pan durante una semana a pesar de estar duro o mohoso procurando tomar diminutos trozos y comerlos lentamente para que durasen… era ridículo lo que él podía ofrecer. Todos esos años habían no había sido parra nada sencillos. Bastaba con recordar cómo habían sido los primeros meses.

Sasuke ,como muchos pobres desgraciados que se quedaron sin nadie quien les cuidara, merodeaban por entre los restos que sobrevivieron de los bombardeos, en busca de algún objeto que le sirviera para alimentarse o venderlo para así ganar algo de dinero. Así había pasado dos meses desde que se quedó sin nada, a duras penas conseguía comida; cuando fue a buscar ayuda de su familia se encontró con que los parientes de Tokio simplemente viajaron escapando de la guerra y no se sabía cuando volverían; los amigos de sus padres los desconocían y la fortuna familiar fue perdida hacía años; ahora se encontraba con las manos astilladas, el cuerpo sudado y lleno de tierra, regresando a su "hogar". Había conseguido un poco de alimento para Hinata, junto con ollas y un bonito kimono que le quedaba algo grande a la niña pero que igual serviría. Preparó la comida procurando racionarla para varios días sirviéndole como siempre la porción más grande a la pequeña niña.

Estaba destrozado, se sentía tan cansado, su casa había sido destruida completamente y no les quedaba nada, solo tenía que sobrevivir a este mundo y hacer vivir lo mejor posible para la pequeña.

Otros objetos que encontró fueron lápices y hojas con los que enseñaba algo de escritura y lectura a la pequeña Hinata a ratos, para entretenerla; y un viejo bunker en buenas condiciones abandonado que quedaba a la orilla de un río, serviría de escondite y posiblemente de casa puesto que la suya eran escombros.

Trabajar era duro y no podía hacer otra cosa, habían miles como él, sin esperanza ni futuro, mas quería que almenas Hinata supiera algo de lo que le fuera de ayuda y por ello su insistencia de enseñarle a leer y escribir, sin embargo terminó siendo inútil.

"Tal vez podría asistir a un colegio… no debería ser tan egoísta, sólo debo de ser su amante y Hinata tendrá un plato de comida ya no tendré que verla enferma ni tampoco estará tan delgada".

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse frustrado, se sentía como… como una prostituta que se acostaría con un hombre por un plato de comida, si así de humillado estaba. No pudo evitar soltar una risa amarga al compararse con las "supuestas geishas" que abundaban en las calles. Si, claro, las jóvenes que se ponían kimonos y decían ser geishas cuando en realidad no lo eran.

La prostitución era la "profesión" reinante luego de que Japón perdiera la guerra y fuera sublevado; con la miseria reinante los japoneses ahora desprovistos de su orgullo se agacharon sumisamente frente al imperio de occidente y el "gran emperador de Japón ahora no era nada más que un títere americano", y en efecto ¿quién las culpaba? Sin comida, alimento muchas mujeres viudas, otras con familias o solas cuando él mismo sabía que era estar sin comer durante días, el llegar a beber su propia orina ante la falta de agua suficiente para que Hinata y el tomaran, si Sasuke llegó a tomarla, llegó a comer de la basura de los Americanos, a lamer aquellos restos por el hambre que lo embargaban, es mas cuando la pequeña Hinata acababa su alimento era a veces normal que el chupara el plato desesperado por el hambre que le embargaba.

Definitivamente… no tenía mejores opciones…

Sasuke había decidido, debía aceptar. Así sea perdiera su dignidad de hombre que tanto había intentado conservarla; pero siendo sincero ante esa situación de hambre y desesperación… qué mierda importaba la dignidad. Importaba la comida, importaba el sobrevivir, importaba Hinata y el cumplirle la promesa a su hermano.

Diez minutos después de haber llegado a esa resolución Sasuke bajaba luciendo ahora un yukata negro que fue dejado en el cuarto donde se dio el baño por una de las criadas; ahora se veía muy diferente, si bien el aspecto demacrado, las ojeras y aquella extrema delgadez continuaban mejoraba puesto que se encontraba limpio, su cabello peinado y se apreciaban aquellos sensuales rasgos: sus ovalados y sensuales ojos ojerosos y pálidos pero negros y profundos, sus finos labios y aquella maltratada piel pero que con cremas y cuidados volvería a ser suave.

Esos pensamientos inundaron a Naruto cuando le vio al entrar al comedor, bueno eso y la sorpresa de que Sasuke se encontraba comiendo como loco, normal hacia días que no probaba bocado y no pudo evitar, hacía años que no comía comida tan deliciosa, si años.

Naruto sólo se quedo expectante, realmente estaba hambriento, pero le dejó comer todo lo que quisiera ya que luego irían a hacerle una visita a su sobrina de Sasuke.

Una vez que el moreno controló sus impulsos pudo darse cuenta de la mirada de diversión de Naruto encima de él. De hecho Naruto mandó a prepara una comida suave, por así decirlo, un estofado sencillo y pollo ligeramente hervido para que no afectara al débil estómago del azabache.

—Come lo que quieras, aunque te ahogaras si comes así —le advirtió el rubio mientras se servía vino y le ofrecía una copa a su comensal.

Sasuke hasta entonces se sintió avergonzado de su comportamiento, mas bufó reticente y recuperando la compostura y su porte, olvidándose de comer tomó aire.

—Acepto tu ofrecimiento —soltó de repente.

Naruto se quedó con la copa en el aire, sorprendido parpadeó varias veces antes de sonreír con un aire de suficiencia.

—Ya lo sabía, entonces, serás mi sirviente personal, y mi amante, por supuesto —Sasuke asintió mudo agachando la cabeza. Naruto no dejaba de verle, continuó tratando de sonar lo más seguro y seco que podía —, a cambio de eso, tendrás todos los lujos que quieras, cualquier capricho te será concedido, y claro, a tu sobrina también.

—Quiero que vaya a la escuela —aclaró con gravedad por si el ofrecimiento del rubio eran sólo palabrerías.

—Desde luego, acabo de decirte que tendrás cualquier cosa que pidas, buscaremos alguna en cuanto se recupere —contestó Naruto atendiendo curiosamente el reclamo de Sasuke, le costaba ocultar la alegría que sentía, desde luego que accedería a cada uno de sus caprichos con tal de tenerle.

Mas inevitablemente aquello era un convenio, y para recibir el tenía que dar.

—¿Desde cuando deberé ejercer mis funciones?

Formuló con pesadez, todavía no podía hacerse a la idea de lo que estaba consintiendo, pero era mejor irse preparando.

—Vamos, no hables como si fuera un anciano —le animó Naruto—, soy joven y atractivo, además –sonrió con amplitud—, dejaras de malvivir por eso ¿no te parece adecuado? Cientos de japonesas darían lo que fueran por estar en tu lugar.

Sasuke no podía creer que El molesto rubio hablara del asunto con semejante ligereza. Con coraje apretó la mandíbula y aferró sus manos a la orilla de la silla; que no se lo pintara como si le estuviera haciendo un favor al escogerle.

—Si acepté es por Hinata —en su voz podía notarse el recelo—, sabes bien que preferiría morirme antes que pasar por esto.

Naruto hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia a la actitud del azabache, entonces tomó su copa y le dio un sorbo antes de seguir.

—Quién los entiende, ustedes los japoneses y el honor… ¿de todas maneras de que te sirve ahora ese honor? ¿Buscando basura en la calle estarías mejor, o buscando entre la basura, trabajando sin descanso por un mísero sueldo y viviendo en un bunker abandonado con una pequeña niña enferma?

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir el peso de la realidad y se sintió verdaderamente miserable, aquel rubio le decía la realidad, lejos de idealizaciones tontas del "Honor" y de lo que está bien o mal. Él debía afrontar la realidad y eso era que estaba muerto de hambre, era un pobre desgraciado que no tenía nada , nada, su país estaba humillado y había agachado la cabeza así como el debería hacerlo. Pensaba en como la desgracia se había cernido sobre ellos cuando sintió aquellos labios sobre los suyos.

No pudo sino quedarse quieto, esperando, viendo a un enojado Naruto cuando se separo.

—Debes cooperar más —le susurró sensualmente en el oído con notable molestia— aprenderás, seré paciente enseñándote.

Y tras hacer el comentario se levantó y le tomó de los cabellos para olerlos.

Sasuke no pudo sino calmarse y hacer gala de su frialdad manteniéndose estoico, aunque por dentro temblaba, ambos eran hombres ¿aun así el rubio quería que ambos fueran…? Bueno los americanos sí que eran raros.

—Para empezar, debes de ser apasionado —dijo susurrándole al oído— te enseñare a hacer el amor –mientras le miraba con aquellos ojos azules penetrantes— en poco tiempo sabrás como complacerme.

—Lo haré bien —se atrevió a responder sencillamente sacándole una sonrisa más al rubio.

—¿Eres virgen, no? —le cuestionó casi con burla.

—Ese asunto, es asunto mío.

A Naruto no les gustó el modo altanero e impertinente de sus respuestas, y sin embargo se divertía picándolo, seguiría el juego.

—Por tu beso creo que si, además por cómo eres al menos si de la parte que estoy interesado —comentó burlón. Sasuke seguía sin inmutarse.

—Piensa lo que quieras…

—Empezarás a cumplir tus funciones dentro de algunas semanas, cuando te encuentres mejor alimentado y puedas aguantar una noche conmigo; mientras, estos días, te iré enseñando a dar caricias, besos y todo tipo de placer.

Sasuke por su lado estaba maldiciendo a los americanos, sí que era muy liberal, su padre nunca hubiera hablado de un tema de tanta privacidad así como así…

— ¿Qué pasa no me digas que te incomoda? —Dijo extrañado por su expresión de desconcierto— además aceptaste el trato, eso es lo que incluye ser mi amante ¿Qué creías, que dejaría que abrieras las piernas y yo lo haría y ya? No, deseo que tú cooperes en las relaciones, si quisiera hacerlo con una calabaza o un maniquí usaría uno.

—Yo no ciento nada por ti, y a ti sólo te interesa mi cuerpo.

—Aun así, me gusta sentir placer cuando follo con alguien, sentirme tocado y cómo la persona debajo o encima de mí gime por mí, gime mi nombre de puro de placer; y cómo nos corremos juntos, si me gusta sentir esa sensación y no estar con una mujer u hombre que sólo abran las piernas. ¿Te quedo claro?

—Supongo —respondió seco.

—Además de eso, soy muy especial, todos los sirvientes de la casa saben a qué viniste, ninguno comentará nada y se harán los que no saben, siempre es así. Dentro de la casa serás el encargado, inclusive mandaras más que Shizune, pero fuera de ella serás mi sirviente ¿te quedó claro? Ante la sociedad yo soy un pobre viudo que no se quiere casar por supuesto luto, no te sorprendas el ver que la mayoría de mi ropa es negra. Y déjame decirte que me gusta hacer cosas que ustedes tal vez consideres tabúes, tal vez no te guste pero no te pienso mentir.

—¿De todas maneras lo hare, no? —bufó con descontento.

—No es tanto así, te dije que deseo que disfrutes mientras estoy contigo, podrá ser difícil pero quiero que lo hagas.

¿Para qué replicar? Al menos estaba siendo claro y sincero con cuál sería su papel. Preferible a que le ocultase las cosas.

—Quiero ir a ver a mi sobrina —dijo en tono de voz calmado intentando no revelar su consternación y sorpresa a todo lo anteriormente dicho.

—Entonces, que te quede bien claro. Primer punto: me encanta el sexo, yo te diré cómo, cuándo y dónde y espero que cooperes —empezó a enlistar con los dedos de la mano—. Dos: soy celoso. Así que no se te ocurra, por ningún motivo, estar con alguien más o te echaré inmediatamente y me encargaré personalmente de que las cosas se pongan todavía más difíciles para ti. Y número tres: Me gusta traer mujeres conmigo o jóvenes para divertirme, y deseo que no haya queja de tu parte, tú serás mi amante principal, confórmate con eso, me atraes físicamente y por tu carácter, casi se puede decir que estoy enamorado de ti.

Eso si colocó nervioso a Sasuke ¿enamorado de él? Pero si las pocas veces que habían tratado no habían sido en muy buenas situaciones y le salía con esto.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que me ate yo a ti —se apresuró a aclarar—, con tenerte a mi lado me basta.

—Sabes que yo no te quiero —fue la respuesta de Sasuke—, y no creo poder llegar a sentir placer estando contigo.

Naruto frunció el seño disconforme.

—Eso déjamelo a mí, sobre lo otro ya lo sé, de todos modos estarás conmigo, ya sea por una plato de comida o cualquier cosa estarás conmigo y con eso me basta.

—¿Eres realmente extraño sabes? —comentó mientras observaba cómo el rubio se inclinaba sobre él. A Naruto le pareció muy entretenido ver como el otro sólo se hacía para atrás evitándolo.

—Creo que empezare a "practicar algo contigo" —comentó burlón—, abre la boca —pidió y cuando el otro se decidió a obedecer de inmediato se lanzó a besarle con una enorme y demandante pasión que casi le asfixiaba.

Sin embargo Sasuke, que sólo se limitaba a abrirla vio como Naruto lo miraba acusador, instándolo a seguir sus movimientos, no tuvo más opción que hacerlo cuando el rubio le mordió el labio inferior. Había sellado un trato con todas sus consecuencias, y él era una persona de palabra, un Uchiha y los Uchiha siempre cumplían sus compromisos, siquiera, por esa parte conservaría un poquito del honor que tanto le inculcaron desde niño.

El beso fue primero lento, Sasuke empezó moviendo desganadamente su lengua mientras sentía cómo Naruto penetraba en su boca, delineaba sus labios y los mordía con sensualidad; hasta que cansado el rubio se separó para volver a reprenderle.

—Haslo con más ganas, parece que te diera flojera —decía mientras cogía aire y un ligero hilo de saliva caía de sus bocas.

—Quiero que se le compre un kimono a mi sobrina y desde la próxima semana asista a la escuela —le recordó serio.

—Convénceme —susurró en su oreja— cada cosa que me pidas te la daré, pero será a cambio de placer, así me asegurare de que hagas las cosas con ganas.

"Eso no era parte del trato" pensaba Sasuke. Pero podría ser que así las cosas le resultaran más fáciles. Así que le sujetó del rostro y lo acercó hasta él mirándolo fiero y desafiante.


	3. Carta de Gaara

Sobre una suave cama se encontraba descansando una niña pequeña de nueve años, tenía el semblante cansado, siendo observada por un azabache que se encontraba a su lado, viéndola así tan frágil, tan pequeña, él sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

-"padre, madre espero perdonen la abominación que estoy cometiendo, el haber manchado mi dignidad y pisoteado sus enseñanzas, pero cumpliré con la promesa a Itachi así sea siendo una ramera".

Con esos pensamientos Sasuke volvió a mirar a la pequeña niña en la cama, la fiebre había disminuido y aquella medicina había sido dada la pequeña, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que ella se recuperase.

Mientras en el salón principal Naruto se encontraba leyendo una carta que había sido enviada de su muy buen amigo Guara, esa noticia le leñaba de alegría y esperanza.  
Luego de que terminara la segunda Guerra mundial terminara Guara había casi desaparecido de sus vidas esto preocupaba en gran medida al rubio que no sabía qué hacer con sus amigos.

-suspirando- "cuanto me alegra que estés bien,"  
La carta de hecho decía así.

Mi estimado Naruto  
Hace años que no nos veíamos, agradezco el que me hubieras mandado aquellas cartas querido amigo, la verdad ¿Cómo encontrabas siempre mi dirección? Luego de haber salido de la clínica decidí viajar sin decirle a nadie donde iría.  
Aunque viniendo de ti el número uno en sorprender a la gente no debería de asombrarme.  
Cuando te llegue esta carta yo seguramente estaré en Londres, te aviso que encontré a Sai resulto sobrevivir al Holocausto y actualmente nos encontramos juntos.  
Muchas cosas han pasado estos años mi amigo, viajare a Japón con Sai estaré allí en unos meses.

Atentamente:

Sabasu no Gaara

Esta noticia no podía ponerlo más feliz, Gaara se había enlistado al frente de la segunda Guerra Mundial durante la guerra lo había visto poco o nada Naruto.

La última vez que lo vio Gaara se encontraba desesperado casi hasta el borde de la locura.

Si recordaba tristemente aquello

Un pelirrojo se encontraba en medio de una habitación destrozada, con un aspecto degradante estaba al extremo de delgadez no por falta de alimento si no por falta de apetito, tenía unas enormes ojeras que asomaban por sus ojos.

-Gaara, amigo no puedes estar así-dijo Naruto mientras se intentaba acercar a él-

-no te atrevas –mientras observaba amenazante y con insaciable odio a Naruto-

Y es que Gaara había estado en varios estados, durante la segunda Guerra Mundial, se perdió solo en el Holocausto más de 10 millones de personas, gaara que había estado en el frente había sido testigo de mil y un cosas, todos los días alerta y temeroso de la muerte, había aprendido a no dormir, siendo él en una ocasión el único sobreviviente de su pelotón, todavía tenía estragos de aquello, no solo por las diversas cicatrices en su cuerpo ,ni por su demacrado aspecto, también por unas heridas mucho más difíciles de tratador su demacrado estado psíquico.

Ya habían sido tres intentos fallidos de suicidas junto con una ansiedad y estrés Gaara pasaba por una serie de colapsos nerviosos ahora no dormía por temor de ser estacado la paranoia era pan de cada día, veía peligro en todas partes, a veces era tal uso estado de alerta que creía escuchar cosas, por las noches no dormía y las pocas veces que lo hacía terminaba gritando a media noche acerca de que lo atarían, acerca de la muerte, Gaara había enloquecido.

Por eso sus hermanos habían decidido internarlo en una clínica psiquiátrica, si Naruto se llego a oponer al enterarse de ello e ir personalmente hasta allí, ya que lo veía ante él, con el dolor de su corazón tenía que darle la razón a los hermanos de Gaara, el estaba fuera de sí, amarrado a la silla porque había casi matado a temario, diciéndole que donde estaban las tropas que donde tenían al enemigo y el campo de concentración donde se llevaron a sai.  
Sai era el amante de Gaara, sin embargo durante la el Holocausto tuvo la desgracia de quedarse en Alemania, nada se sabía de él, solo que había sido enviado a un campo de concentración.

Lo más seguro es que estaría muerto.

Si, ver así a gaara fe un duro golpe, días después el contrariando a su familia viajo a Japón.  
Mas siempre estaba al pendiente de que ocurría con su fiel amigo, dos años después de ser internado en la clínica , fue que salió y se dedico a viajar para encontrar algo que hacer, un enfoque en su vida, naruto se ofreció a tenerlo en Japón, mas gaara se rehusó quería estar solo un tiempo, quería averiguar qué hacer.  
_"me alegra tanto, te mereces la felicidad" Shizune-llamo el rubio al ama de llaves-  
-si Naruto-sama- contesto shizune-

-si, llama a Sasuke y dile que venga -dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la carta-

-por supuesto Naruto-sama-respondio shizune para seguidamente salir e busqueda de Sasuke ara imformarle que Naruto le llamaba-

-"me pregunto ¿como estaras ahora querido amigo?"-se pregunto Naruto sin poder evitar soltar un suspiro por los recuerdos pero sin perder la esperanza y alegria de encontrarse con su amigo en unos meses.


End file.
